


Ruby Gets a VCUG

by Null_0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Omorashi, Really really out there, Squirting, Urethral Play, Urination, Voiding Cystourethrogram (VCUG), urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_0/pseuds/Null_0
Summary: In which Ruby needs to get a certain medical test and asks her girlfriend along for support. Weiss is… surprisingly into it.





	Ruby Gets a VCUG

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story if you want to find out what a VCUG is, or you can find out along the ride. Mind the tags, it's really weird.

“Ruby, you really should see a medical professional about this instead of asking me about it,” said Weiss, somewhere between exasperation and frustration that she couldn’t be of more help. 

“I did! That’s what I was getting at. Will you… come with me?”

“To what?” Weiss blinked.

“The test,” Ruby paused, blushing, “it’s a little embarrassing though.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked, Rubes. What do they even need to do?” 

<><><>

              Ruby walked into the specialist’s office blushing a furious shade of red that was matched only by her companion. They signed in to the reception list before taking a seat in the waiting room. Ruby was even more fidgety than normal, and kept brushing her hands around her skirt hem, while Weiss occupied herself with a magazine from beside her chair, her expression neutral as ever. As they sat in awkward silence, Ruby contemplated whether or not she should tell Weiss what they were in for. Out of curiosity, she had looked up what a VCUG entailed, and was not exactly thrilled.

              _V…CUG, huh. Voiding cystoure-what now? Cystourethrogram._ Ruby mouthed the word to herself a few times, rolling the syllables across her tongue. _How bad can it be, right? But they did say most people bring a parent though… What if I freak out-_ She cut off her thoughts there. It wouldn’t do any good to go down that path already. And being tense would only make things more uncomfortable.

              “Ms. Rose?” An unfamiliar voice beckoned her from across the room. The nurse smiled casually, while Ruby and Weiss gathered themselves and joined her at the hallway door. “This way please.”

              The nurse led them down what seemed like an impossibly long hallway for the small specialist’s office they were in, and took a right turn at the last corner. They stopped in front of the women’s restroom.

              “In preparation for the procedure we’ll need your bladder to be empty,” said the nurse, handing her a cup, “and we’ll run an analysis on the sample. Usually on younger patients we ask the parent to go in and help, but I see you’ve brought a friend. It’s up to you whether or not to take care of it yourself.”

              Ruby looked quickly to Weiss. The white-haired friend’s façade was crumbling slightly, a trace of blush barely rising to her cheeks. Ruby nodded almost imperceptibly to her, and so Weiss followed Ruby as she pushed open the bathroom door.

              Once inside, Ruby quickly locked the door behind them, before seeing that the room actually had two separate stalls. _That’s weird_ , she thought, _but I guess just I can go in the stall at least_. It was one last attempt to preserve the modesty she knew was doomed.

              “I’ll be right out,” she whispered to Weiss.

              “Why are you whispering, silly?” Weiss replied, in a normal voice.

              “I dunno,” said Ruby, in an only slightly louder tone, as she slipped into the stall and locked it too. She pulled her black cotton panties down in one motion and plopped down on the toilet seat. She spread her legs a little so she could slip the cup underneath herself as she prepared to let go.

…

…

              “Weiss,”

              “What is it Ruby?” Weiss answered, feigning exasperation.

              “I can’t.”

              “It’s just a test, Rubes, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

              _Well maybe I should have told her_ , Ruby thought, _then she might not think so_. “No, I mean I physically can’t.”

              “Can’t, uh, _go_?”

              “Yeah.”

              Ruby could hear Weiss take a few steps, the sound echoing too loud for her tastes against the tile walls. Then the sound of the sink tricking into its basin.

              “How about now?”

              She tried to relax again, feeling the first bit of pee begin to make its way out of her. One spurt of pale-yellow liquid wet her lower lips and fell dully into the plastic cup, but that was all.

              “Uh, just a little?” Weiss was suddenly struck with an idea she knew was almost sure would work, but wasn’t particularly thrilled about what it entailed. She sighed deeply as she strode into the other stall. “Made you have to go, Weiss?”

              “Oh, be quiet. I’m trying to help you.”

              Ruby was not left to puzzle over that statement for long, as she saw Weiss’ appropriately white panties drop to the floor in the next stall. The barrier dividing them did not go nearly to the floor, and soon Weiss’ hand appeared reaching below it.

              “Hold my hand, you dolt.” It was then that Ruby understood. She entwined her right hand with Weiss’, and held the cup with her left. “On three,” Weiss’ voice shook clearly now, her embarrassment overflowing. “One, two, three.”

              The sound of Weiss’ tinkle was unmistakable, and was soon joined by Ruby’s own. The cup soon began to fill, and Ruby pulled her hand away, leaving the rest of her bladder to empty into the water below. Even though she started second, Ruby’s flow reduced to a trickle quite quickly, before slowing all the way to a halt. Weiss, on the other hand, was still going strong as Ruby had to retract her other hand to clean up. She dabbed gingerly at her damp privates, careful to avoid the sensitive nub at the top. By then Weiss’ flow stopped abruptly, punctuated by several strong squirts at the end, and another big sigh.

              The princess too wiped herself carefully, but was surprised to pull a string of fluid away from her crotch. _Oh no,_ she thought _, I am not getting turned on by this_. She touched her folds with her fingers this time, incredulously feeling its slime between her fingers. She stood up with a huff, immediately feeling her wetness pool as she returned her panties to their usual place.

              The two washed hands without another word, both blushing furiously but for different reasons.

 <><><>

              When they emerged from the bathroom, Ruby was concerned that the nurse would make some comment about how long they had been in there. But instead, she found a different nurse awaiting them. She gingerly handed over her golden “treasure,” before being led into a proper exam room.

              They were greeted by a proper doctor this time, as well as the nurse from before. The room had the exam table squarely in the middle of the room, not against the wall, and had a large machine with several screens hanging from the ceiling above it. The doctor explained that the machine would be taking x-rays of her bladder throughout the test. Ruby already knew this, of course, but nodded her head along with what she was saying. Weiss, for her part, was beginning to understand how hands-on this test was going to be.

              From there, things moved rather quickly. Ruby changed into a medical gown, her modesty suddenly and completely abandoned. Everyone in the room would be getting an up-close look at her nethers very shortly anyways. _Hell_ , Ruby thought with a blush, _one of them has even had their fingers inside me._ The thought sent a warm feeling running up her spine.

              The doctor had her lay down on the exam table, which was cold and felt very exposed, but had a large, soft pad on the lower half. There were no stirrups, but instead the doctor asked her to make butterfly legs. Weiss took up a position at the head of the bed, holding Ruby’s hand again. The nurse crinkled with a plastic package before handing the doctor a thin, hollow plastic tube. The doctor dabbed what looked like petroleum jelly on the tip of it before turning to Ruby.

              “This might feel a little like a pinch, okay? That’s why we asked you to bring a parent, or friend,” explained the doctor.

              “Y-yeah I know,” the shake in her voice betraying her ‘confident’ reply.

              With that, the doctor spread Ruby’s bare folds with two gloved fingers, feeling around near the top of her slit. Finding what she was after, she placed the catheter up to the opening of Ruby’s urethra, and gave it a steady but firm push.

              Ruby’s eyes resisted the urge to pop out from their sockets at the exceptionally foreign intrusion, instead settling for a squeeze of Weiss’ hand. Weiss rubbed her legs together in a vain attempt to quell her growing, inexplicable arousal. Well, there was an explanation, but Weiss wasn’t sure if she was ready to accept it.

              “Feeling okay, Ms. Rose,” the doctor intoned.

              “Mhmm,” Ruby replied, chewing at her lip.

              The doctor then turned around, the other end of the catheter in hand, to connect it to what looked like an IV drip bag. These fluids, however, were going to a very different place. Weiss thought this might be a good opportunity to subtly slide to the foot of the bed for a better view, succumbing to her lewd curiosity for the procedure. The sight that greeted her immediately started a flood of her already-damp panties, which were now struggling to contain her fluids. Weiss hoped nobody could hear squelching sounds from the rubbing together of her legs.

              As clear liquid began to flow up the tube between Ruby’s legs, the doctor took a moment to explain.

              “This is called contrast. It’s going to help us take x-rays of inside your bladder so we can see what is going on in there. You will feel like you really, really have to pee but do your best to keep it inside, alright?”

              Ruby nodded, already beginning to feel full up. The drip continued for another two minutes or so, as her bladder became visibly full on the x-ray monitor. They said it wasn’t too much x-ray exposure, but Ruby was starting to have her doubts about this test in general.

              “Alright, now, Ms. Rose. I’m going to have you roll to your side now.”

              Ruby attempted to roll herself over, while keeping her legs spread, but was quickly stopped by a pang in her bladder. Her face clearly showed her discomfort, so Weiss came over to prop her up. Ruby was sure she was going to spurt contrast all over the table, but miraculously nothing came out. _Duh,_ she though _apparently a tube down there will do that_.

              “Very good, and now the other side.”

              Ruby groaned this time, but gingerly turned the other way with Weiss’ help. The white-haired girl wasn’t sure she could take any more of this, and by now could feel dampness dripping down her thigh. Only this wasn’t contrast, or pee. Finally Ruby was allowed to lay back down normally. The bulge in her abdomen was now clearly visible, looking nearly painful on her smooth, petite belly. A nurse handed the doctor a small towel, which she folded and placed between Ruby’s legs.

              “Alright, now for the last part. I’m going to take the tube out and then I’m going to need you to pee, okay?”

              “Ah, where?” Ruby asked.

              “Right here. The machine will take x-rays as your bladder empties.”

              “But where will my-“

              “Oh, that,” the doctor smiled cordially, “the pad will catch everything.”

              At that, both Ruby and Weiss blushed more than they had all day. But before Ruby could question that logic, the doctor gently tugged the tube out of her sacred place, and she had no choice but to follow through. With the stopper on her very, very full bladder removed, the contrast jetted out of Ruby, clear as it was on the way in. Her stream was thankfully pointed downward at the table, where it squelched wetly but was remarkably absorbed. Ruby shivered and leaned in to Weiss as she was relieved, which put Weiss over the top. She felt a strange sensation course through her, from her chest down to the heat in her groin. Not exactly the same as when she and Ruby fooled around but close. She bent over slightly, her knees touching, and squirted into her panties. Not just a rush of lubrication, but well and truly squirted. Weiss couldn’t recall hearing anything in her high, but it must have slipped out of the fabric and onto the floor. It lasted a few seconds longer, with each pulsation of her vulva liberating more and more fluid.

              As soon as Weiss returned to her senses, she stood bolt upright and brushed her skirts down flat. Neither the nurse nor the doctor had even flinched at her reaction, so they must not have noticed anything. She hoped, at least. By now, Ruby’s stream was beginning to weaken, and the clear contrast was running down her slit and to the pad underneath her bottom. The nurse stepped in, drying her soft folds with a clean towel. Ruby flinched a little as her sensitive clit was brushed slightly, but was otherwise just glad to have the whole affair over with. And Weiss couldn’t have been more eager to get into dry panties.

              Neither one had a firm recollection of what happened at the end of the appointment, save the results of the test. The doctor said there were no issues with Ruby’s bladder, and that she just had a case of shy bladder. She told Ruby not to worry in the future if she had troubles going, and have her a few ways of helping relax those muscles.

 <><><>

On the car ride home, Weiss finally worked up the nerve to broach the subject to Ruby.

“Hey, Rubes?”

“Yeah?” Ruby was half nodded-off as Weiss drove them home, exhausted from the stressful test.

“I think I, ah… really enjoyed going with you to that test.” There was no dignified way to say it. “Would you be open to trying something new sometime?”

             

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably figured it out by now, but in a VCUG they fill the bladder with contrast so they can see if it backflows into the ureters. Google it if you're as curious as I was - I may or may not have found it, ah, hot as fuck when I read about it. (Yeah I know they're probably rather unpleasant in real life, but let me dream.) So basically I wrote this to fulfill my own desires. Hope you enjoyed...?


End file.
